The invention relates to an actuating means for a motor vehicle locking brake.
A locking brake of this kind is disclosed in principle by German Letters of Disclosure 2,035,349. This known locking brake is intended to be capable of automatic engagement and disengagement in any operating mode of the vehicle, such as for example starting, setting in motion, changing gears, clutch action, standing and parking. However, no concrete design or control features are disclosed in that source. It is merely set forth schematically and implicitly that in the train of electrical supply to an electric motor, several electric switches are to be arranged, associated with the ignition, clutch and transmission of the motor vehicle, their conditions depending on the current functional mode ignition on/ignition off, clutch in/clutch out, and in-gear/neutral, while an additional electric switch, apparently manually actuable, can render the aforementioned electric switches inoperative and control the electric motor directly.